What If
by EvelinK
Summary: Episode 17-Trophies/ What if Chase hadn't interrupt Jinja and Dax when they were playing coin toss?


It was daytime and the Core-Tech team was staying at an abandoned motel. Chase went out for a walk to clear his head, upset after his vision of his dead mother. Bren was following Beyal and tried to convince him to go to the circus. Beyal was touchy about the whole vision thing, since he thought that Chase had stolen his. Jinja was playing coin toss with Dax after a comment of his about feelings. Jinja, who was curious about his past, took the opportunity and decided to learn a few things about the Lowlander.

"Come on, flip" Dax told Jinja

"Heads" Dax said "Now I get to ask you a question"

Jinja wasn't worried at all "Go ahead, I'm an open book"

"Ok, my question is" Dax started saying "why are you so curious about me, anyway?"

Jinja was surprised "What? That's your question?"

"Yeah" Dax nodded "I mean, why do you even care?"

Jinja was unsure of what she should say "Umm, I don't know, because… Because, you meet so many people in life you can figure out in a minute. But you're… different. It's like you said, we all have a past to deal with. I guess I've always been curious about yours, Gummy"

The tall boy turned and looked at her "Gummy?"

Jinja laughed "Yeah, that's your new nickname" She stood up and started inspecting Dax's clothes like policemen do "You have any more chewed gums on ya? Or maybe packed away in your little bandito bandoleer?"

"Let go" Dax said shook Jinja's hand away

"Come on" Jinja said, completely amused right now "show me what flavors you've got"

"I said let go"

The girl decided to play with Dax a little more "Let me guess…lemon, strawberry, apple?"

Dax smiled and grabbed Jinja's wrist. With a fast move, he stuck her back at the wall and gave himself a total control of her moves. Jinja held her breath. She knew that this time the Lowlander had got her good.

"Ya know Princess" Dax said and put his arm next to her head "if I was a flavor, I would be something more…intense"

Jinja felt like her tongue was made of cement, so she was surprised how she managed to talk with a steady voice "And what flavor would that be?" She held her breath as Dax got closer; the distance that separated their faces was minimal.

Dax opened his mouth and whispered "Cinnamon"

He quickly leaned forward and gave Jinja a deep kiss. She could feel the taste of cinnamon all over her mouth; it made her tongue ask more of the spicy flavor.

When Dax pulled off, Jinja was ready to attack him, when Chase entered quickly the room.

"Guys, guys…whoa!" he cried as soon as he saw the how close his two friends were "Am I interrupting something?"

Jinja blushed furiously but covered her cheeks quickly with her palm "Chase! What's with that smell?"

"Yeah lil' Suno. You will need a shower" Dax agreed.

Chase run in the room and grabbed his cores "Huh, there you are. No time to explain guys. Dom Pyro. He's back!"

Bren turned and looked at his friend with a puzzled look "Dom Pyro? But, I thought you dropped a temple on his head!"

"I did! Should've dropped two" Chase said and threw to Bren his backpack "Let's move! We've got to go! This guy is serious trouble and seriously crazy!"

A creepy voice was heard from the door "We don't like being called crazy. No, we don't. Do we my pretty pretty?"

The core-tech team turned to see Dom Pyro himself standing a few meters away. Chase opened a back door with his elbow and started climbing down the stairs.

"Come on, at the back! If we'll need to fight we'll need some space."

Bren raised Beyal and followed him.

Jinja stopped Dax before he started descending the stairs behind Chase and the others.

"You may got away this time but you'll have some earful later"

Dax grinned widely "I seriously can't wait Princess"

Jinja sneered angrily

"Here, for when you want to recall that memory" Dax said, placed something in her palm and left

Jinja opened her fist curiously. In her palm, she saw the coin she and Dax used earlier and a packet of cinnamon gums. She raised her head and looked at the window. She ran down quickly after a pair of creepy big eyes had stared at her.

~ THE END ~


End file.
